


Travel With Me

by louisdragme



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i woke up at 4am, idk its like 50 words of a shitty poem, lack of Capitals, like its shit, on my couch, the format is shit, then went to bed, what the literal fuck, wrote a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisdragme/pseuds/louisdragme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically louis travels lots and harry comes with</p><p>formatted differently cos i wanted 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I WOKE UP AT LIKE 4AM ON MY COUCH AND WROTE THIS SHIT ASS POEM AND THEN WENT TO BED AND IF THAT DOESNT MAKE U LAUGH IDK WHAT WILL 
> 
> my tumblr is englandindie if u care or want to follow me or talkkk

louis

is the type of lad to

travel to another

country

to see a play hes seen ten times

just because he

loves it

 

harry

is the type of boy

to travel with him and

buy tickets and search

on the internet for showtimes

just

to see the look on louis' face each time

just because

harry loves louis

 

and when theyre laying

in their shared bed

bodiesconnected

and louis

gripping his hand

harry thinks that

maybe

louis loves him

too


End file.
